


ST300: Become Deviant

by Autumnfrore



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, So many OCs, basic administrative work, receptionist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrore/pseuds/Autumnfrore
Summary: A day in the life of a pre-deviant ST300 android





	ST300: Become Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry — I just love writing as androids.

"Hello, what can I help you with today?"

They approach the desk, eyes darting from my serial number back to my face. I see them glance towards the entry behind me, and I pull the corners of my mouth up to show my teeth. They relax and take another step toward me.

"I'm here to see Mr. Oliver."

 _Question One:_ "Did you have an appointment?"

I pull up Mr. Oliver's schedule without breaking eye contact, but they hesitate. I stop searching the schedule.

"No... but..."

 _Question Two:_ "Is Mr. Oliver expecting you?"

I search my memory for previous personal visitors, Mr. Oliver's extended family, and his friends.

"Well...No, but..."

I stop searching.

 _Question Three:_ "May I ask what you needed to see him in regards to?"

They frown and don't hesitate this time, "Why do you need to know that?"

I change my smile — it should look apologetic now, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Oliver does not meet with people without appointments. If you would like to set up an appointment I can—"

"I won't take long," They interrupt me before I can finish, "If I could just have a moment of his time?"

"I'm sorry, but he won't be able to see you without an appointment. May I take your card and have him contact you at a later date?"

Their frown deepens as they lean towards me over the desk. I don't move. They look back at my model and serial number on my dress, before digging in their pocket.

"You do that," They slap a business card on the desk, "I'll make sure to let him know why he had to wait so long to see his next big client." They stare at me for a moment longer, then walk back out of the lobby.

I reach out and flip over the business card. _VP Sales._ I cross-reference the company name: _Growing Tech Company._ Then their phone number: _Conference call with Mr. Oliver yesterday lasting 30 minutes._ I put the card back down and compile a report for the supervisor.

Just as I finish, someone else approaches the desk.

"Hello, what can I help you with today?"

"I have an appointment with Mr. Oliver," He says, setting their briefcase against the desk.

"May I see your ID?"

He passes me his identification. I check his name against Mr. Oliver's schedule: _2:00pm-3:00pm meeting in west conference room._

"Thank you, Sir," I smile as I hand his ID back, "Please follow me."

His shoes clack behind me as I lead him down the hall — I open the large glass door and see him inside.

"Please sit wherever you like," I gesture to the numerous chairs surrounding the table, "Would you care for a drink while you wait?"

His briefcase drops onto the table with a loud _clunk_ , "Yeah uh... I'll have some water, please."

"Right away sir."

I smile again as I close the huge doors behind me and walk to the kitchenette. There are small glass cups for guests — I take one and fill it with five ice cubes and eight ounces of water.

"Here you are, sir," I place a coaster and then the glass on the table next to his briefcase, "Mr. Oliver will be in to see you shortly."

He doesn't say anything more, so I leave the west conference room and return to the reception desk just as the phone rings.

"Hello, this is Mr. Oliver's reception android, what can I help you with today?"

A sigh sounds from the other endbefore he speaks, "Connect me to Luke Oliver please."

 _Question One:_ "May I please have your name, sir?"

"Tell him it's Robert."

 _16 "Robert"s found in recent call logs..._ "And your last name, sir?"

Another sigh, "Hamilton."

 _No "Robert Hamilton" found in recent call logs, "_ And the company you are calling with?"

"Jesus Christ, is this 20 questions?"

"No Mr. Hamilton, I simply need to know who is calling."

"Just put me through to Luke Oliver."

"I'm sorry, but I need to identify the nature of your call."

The line goes silent for a moment as I wait for Mr. Hamilton's response, "Do you do this to every person who calls?"

"It's policy for me to check the name and business of callers for Mr. Oliver, sir."

"I don't have time for this." There's a beep, and the connection dies.

_That was... strange._

There's a service android waiting for me when the call ends.

"Hello, what can I help you with today?"

It places a large box on the desk, "I have a package to deliver. Please confirm receipt."

Its LED flashes yellow, and it blinks at me. _Tracking number 1ZQA12_56JN. Cyberlife fulfillment center. Addressed to Mr. Luke Oliver. Received by reception android #698 279 300...Confirming receipt... Confirmed._

The android leaves and I move the package to the side. A human steps forward to take the android's place.

"Hello, What can I help you with today?"

She fidgets, glancing behind me before stepping up to the desk, "I'm not sure if I'm in the right place... I have an interview at 2?"

"May I see your ID?" I ask, pulling up the hiring manager's schedule.

After digging in her purse for a couple of seconds, she passes me her ID. I pick it up and check it against the schedule: _Lynn Chen. Interview candidate for marketing assistant position. 2:15 pm._ I hand it back to her, and update the calendar: _Candidate arrived._

"Please take a seat and feel free to help yourself to any refreshments," I gesture to the lobby chairs, "I've informed them of your arrival."

She nods and goes to sit in the closest chair just as the phone rings again.

"Hello, this is Mr. Oliver's reception android, what can I help you with today?"

_Checking phone number... phone number match: Julie Oliver._

"Can I talk to Luke, please?"

_Voice confirmed: Julie Oliver. Checking Mr. Oliver's Schedule... 2:00pm-3:00pm meeting in west conference room._

"He's in a meeting right now, Mrs. Oliver — I can let him know that you called as soon as he's finished."

"It's, um... Kind of important. Could you let him know I need to speak with him now?"

"I can do that. Please give me one moment, Mrs. Oliver."

With the call on hold, I leave the desk and walk to the west conference room. Mr. Oliver stops talking as soon as I open the glass door.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Sir, your wife called."

His eyes widen for a brief moment before he narrows them at me, "What the hell — Take a message, then. I'm in a meeting!"

"But Sir, she says—"

"I said _I'm in a meeting._ You're dismissed!" He points at the door.

I nod and leave the room — I can hear the talking resume as the door slowly shuts behind me.

"I'm so sorry about that," Mr. Oliver apologizes, "Dang thing should know better... now, where were we?"

The call connection resumes when I return to the reception desk.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Oliver, he does not want to be disturbed right now."

She huffs, "You told him it's important, right?"

 _Replay... Mr. Oliver cut me off before I could say 'important', "_ I tried to ma'am, but he instructed me to leave before I got the chance."

"Well, tell him!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Oliver — My instructions are to not disturb him during this meeting again."

"...Oh my God," She pauses, "Okay. Tell him to call me back; it's about Kayla."

_Connection lost._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I started writing Corrupted, but never posted it here. And for those of you who want chapter 8... don't worry, it's almost done!


End file.
